Now that I can Love you
by Megmae
Summary: When Troy finally gets his father to agree to Gabi being his GF, what will happen between them? Will somthing happen to one of the main characters? who is it? Summry sucks story much better..please R&R! If you read, then REVIEW!
1. What date?

When Troy finally gets his father to agree to Gabi what will happen between Troy and Gabi?

About one week after the crazy Friday.

"Dad, you just don't understand. I love her and that is all that matters." Jack Bolton set down the news paper revealing the sports section.

"Is this the same Troy Bolton that I used to know? MY only son is in love?" He realized by the stern face and unreadable eyes that his son wouldn't budge. "It isn't that I think this girl i-"

"This girls name is Gabriella." Troy cut in.

"Alright, it isn't that I think this gir- I mean Gabriella, is more important then basketball, but if you love her-" Troy cut him off again.

"REALLY DAD!" Troy jumped up from his chair, pushing it back, "REALLY!"

"Yes son. Now go. Don't you have to schedule a date for tonight?"

"Right. Thanks dad." Troy walked over to his dad and gave him an uncalled for huge, then headed to Gabriella's house.

Troy got there in a matter of minutes, headed straight to the back yard and onto Gabriella's balcony.

"Gabi?" Troy called.

"Troy," Gabi said turning around to find troy standing on her balcony. "Did you climb up my balcony again?"

"How els would I get here with out using your front door?" Troy asked, flashing a smile. Gabi laughed.

"You're crazy."

"Only for you, my love," He said in a soothing voice.

"My love?" Asked Gabi. "Well that's the first time anyone has referred to me as 'my love." She smiled. Troy cut in.

"There was a reason that I came. I talked to my father about, well us," He pointed to Gabi then himself. "And he said that if I was serious."

"Really!" Gabi asked. Her eyes full of hope.

"No Gabi, I was just kidding." Said Troy sarcastically.

"Really? Ohh," she let her head fall, showing her disappointment.

"Yes really." Troy said with a smile on his face. He swiftly walked across the room and picked her up, looking directly into her big brown eyes. "He said that we could be together." A smile slowly crept across Gabi's face, and soon she began to laugh. Her laughing subsided when Troy kissed her.

"Well, don't you need to get ready?" Asked Troy after their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Ready for what?" Asked a confused Gabriella.

"Well, for our date." Troy replied.

"Our date?" was Gabi's reply. 


	2. Now that You can love me

Author's notes: Thank you for all of the people that R&R. And I hope that you will like this chapter just as much as the last one!

Recap:

"_Well, don't you need to get ready?" Asked Troy after their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend._

"_Ready for what?" Asked a confused Gabriella._

"_Well, for our date." Troy replied._

"_Our date?" was Gabi's reply. _

"Yeah our first date." Troy said while widening his eyes to show enthusiasm.

"Well, then, give me ten min!" Gabi ran to her closet and through on the first thing her hand touched. Troy's favorite ensemble. When she came out of the bathroom three min later, she was wearing an orange tank top, with green jacket, blue corduroy pants, and a pair of silver high heals. Her hair was casually pulled back into a pony tail.

"You look great!" Said Troy when he looked her over.

"Really? I almost never wear it, but I did wear it to triple threat Friday. Remember that Troy?"

"Of course. It was only a week ago." Gabi smiled.

"I know. It was just a great day." They both looked to the ground and the room went silent.

"So, you ready to go?" Troy asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah." She was still looking at the ground.

"Something wrong Gabi?" Asked troy noticing she was still looking at the ground.

"No, I'm fine. Really, I was just thinking." She finally looked up and into Troy's eyes.

"Well, you can tell me. Remember, I'm your boyfriend." This made Gabi smile.

"I was just thinking about what people will think about me and you. I mean, people will hate me." Troy pulled her close.

"Like who?"

"Like every girl that goes to East High. I mean, you could have chosen any other girl, and yet you choose me. Why?" The two never broke their stare.

"You make me feel, like I'm not just the basketball man anymore. I'm Troy when I'm around you. And how cares what people think. We love each other and that is all that matters." Troy transitioned into a huge. "No, you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Lets go." They walked out the room , down the hall and into Troy's car. Gabi's mother heard them speed of. A smile crossed her face.

"About time they got together."


	3. Anytime

AN: Now as you know none of the characters are my idea, but the plot line is. And don't forget, read and THEN R-E-V-E-I-W. Thank you for the four of you that did review. I greatly appreciate it!

Recap_: "Yeah. Let's go." They walked out the room, down the hall and into Troy's car. Gabi's mother heard them speed off. A smile crossed her face. _

"_About time they got together."_

"Troy, where are we going?" Asked Gabriella, as they were driving down the freeway. Troy looked over at her. "Only the best restaurant in town." Was his calm reply.

"Oh my gosh! Are we going to Antonio's? That new Italian restaurant?"

"Maybe" He smiled. "Maybe not."

"We are aren't we?" Gabi started to bounce in her seat.

"You'll see when we get to where were going. They drove for about another ten minutes and then Troy parked the car.

"Here we are." He looked over at Gabi who was totally beside herself with excitement "Antonio's, Italian restaurant." He got out and went around and opened the door for her.

"Madam?" He offered her a hand. She took it and stepped out reviling the silver heals. When they got into the restaurant, the waiter got them settled into a table for two.

"This is so wonderful Troy." She was looking around the restaurant dumbstruck. Troy ordered cheese ravioli with a red sauce. Gabriella ordered chicken Alfredo. When they finished there meal, Troy escorted Gabriella out and into the car.

"That was wonderful Troy. Thank you soo much." Troy smiled and made Gabi's heart melt.

"Anything for you Gab." On the car ride home, the only noise was the radio and the occasional car that speed fast. When they got to Gabi's house Troy got out and opened the door for Gabi.

"Dinner was wonderful. Thank you soo much." They smiled at each other.

"Anytime." They kissed and then Gabi walked to the front door. Before she went in she waved, and then disappeared. "Anytime," Troy repeated to himself.

Well sorry for the delay of the new chapter. WASL (Washington Assessment of Student  
Learning testing this week and for another two weeks. Hope that you like this chapter, but sorry that it is soo short! And you all know what I am going to say….

R-E-V-I-E-W!


	4. Old acquaints

_A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I just wanted to think about what I wanted to happen next. Also I have another FF so I have been working on that for a while so that it can get started. Well, I hope that you like this one and remember to review when you are done reading._

_-Megmae_

Gabriella stood in front of the door and sighed._ 'Dinner was soo much fin. I love troy. He is-'_ Her thought was interrupted by her mother calling her name for the third time.

"Gabi!" her mother called again. Gabriella looked up. "How was your date?"

"Ooh, mother, dinner was so romantic. We went to Antonio's, the new Italian restaurant down town and had dinner. Troy was such a gentleman; he opened my door and pulled out my chair when I was going to sit. It was so great." She smiled and sighed again.

"Well, it sounds lovely," There was a pause. "You should go to bed. You have to get up early for school."

Over to Troy

He drove home, in silence thinking about the dinner with Gabi. '_She is, so good for me_._ I love her so much!'_ He pulled into his drive way, walked up the front steps and went inside. "IM HOME!"

"HOW WAS DINNER!" his mother called from the kitchen.

"It was great. Well, I'm off to bed. I love you." He waved and exited the room.

"I love you to Troy." His mother smiled.

Next day: At the upstairs science lab

Troy and Chad walked up the stairs to the science lab that troy had introduced to Gabi the year before. When they reached the top they saw Gabriella, and Taylor standing over the edge of the counter and looking out the window.

"What'cha two looking at?" Asked Chad. They turned around.  
"There is some strange guy that is walking around campus. It is like he is looking for someone." Troy ran over to the counter and looked down. The mysterious man was walking around and would stop periodically to make sure that some one wasn't coming from that way. He was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, but the hood was down so that you could see his face. His face was mid aged, mid thirties. He had brown hair and a shaved of beard. As Troy backed away from the window seal, he turned towards Gabi, and explained the description to her.

"I know who that is," she said to herself. "That is my old teacher. He hated me because I found out that he was selling drugs and alcohol to students and so I got him arrested. That was why I moved here." Troy's blank expression became vary serious.

"So your saying that he might be here for you?" Gabriella nodded.   
"I don't know what he wants with me, but I can't take any risks."  
"Want to come over to my house? I can walk you home from there. Just to make sure that nothing happens to you." He smiled weakly showing that he was afraid.

"That sounds wonderful." The bell sounded and they all ran down to their lockers. Troy and Gabriella said good-bye to Taylor and Chad and headed off towards Troy's house.

At Troy's house

'_I don't like this so called teacher that Gabi was talking about today at school. I mean, he was selling drugs and alcohol to students!'_ They walked up to Troy's room and Gabriella plopped down on the bed.

"So should I just stay for dinner?" She asked.

"That sounds good. And would you help me with my Algebra home work. Were doingequation, and it just doesn't make any scents," He sat down on the floor and got out his home work. She laughed walked over to her backpack.

"Sure Troy," She sat down next to Troy. "Now with equations, you know that you want to get just 'x' by itself. So with the equation, 3x-717, you would want to add the seven to the 17 to get ride of that. Then you would divide 3, from 3x and 24, and end up with x8," Troy smiled and yet had a confused look in his eyes. Gabriella laughed. "Don't worry, you will get is soon enough." She looked into his eyes.

"Thanks Gabi. Have I told you that I love you today?"

"As a matter of fact, you have," She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you to Troy."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you." They kissed again and then went back to Troy's Home work.

_A/N: Ok, that seemed like a good stopping point. And I know that you guys are going to be asking me about this strange old 'teacher', and don't worry, no one will- actually, you will have to find out what happens in the next chapter soon enough! REVIEW! -Megmae_


	5. TROY!

Chapter, five:

_A/N: This chapter is the continual of the last chapter, of course. So, I hope that you like this chapter, just as much as you liked the other ones. Remember to review!_

_-_megmae

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Asked Troy.

"No, I can do it. It is just around the corner. I'm a big girl now." Troy looked at her with compassion.

"Are you sure? I mean, I am whiling to walk you to your house and make sure that you get there all right, and you are turning me down?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm a bid kid now!" She sang. They both laughed and Gabi started to walk away.

"Wait!" Tory called and grabbed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too troy." He let go and stood there and watched her go. A suspicion filling his gut.

Gabi 

She walked away slowly, and turned the corner. She walked a little ways and her house was in site.

"Well, if it isn't, sweet lil' Gabriella Montez," An old deep voice called from the shadows. She froze in her tracks. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be making big bucks, doing business, with your former class mates. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had to break out of jail, so that I could find you and make you pay for what you did to me."

"What do you want Mr. Jacob?" She said, as she started to walk away towards her house. Someone grabbed her arm.

"You ant going anywhere." He said sternly. His grip tightened around her upper arm.

"Let go of me!" Gabriella screamed. "TROY! Help! SOMEONE!" He started to pull her towards, a blue Honda, that was parked next to the side walk. "TROY!" She screamed.

"Who is this Troy, that you call for? Someone that you expect to save you? Well, noone is going to save you now." He opened the car door and pushed her in, locking the door, from the outside so that she couldn't get out, and then got in the other side. He turned on the car. "Your mine to do as a please now." He grind devilishly at her, and pulled away from the curb. Gabi saw her house speed by, and Troy running around the corner, just a little to late.

_A/N_: _you got to tell me what you think. I think that it is just starting to get good, I mean, just as Gabi pulls away, troy comes running around the corner. I mean, that is just bad luck. Well, review, for me, and then I will write more.._

_Megmae_


	6. Im at your mercy

Chapter Six

A/n: _well, here is another chapter. It is going to start with Gabi, and Mr. Jacob. _

_Recap: "Who is this Troy that you call for? Someone that you expect to save you? Well, no one is going to save you now." He opened the car door and pushed her in, locking the door, from the outside so that she couldn't get out, and then got in the other side. He turned on the car. "Your mine to do as I please now." He grind devilishly at her, and pulled away from the curb. Gabi saw her house speed by, and Troy running around the corner, just a little to late. _

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked between sobs of fear. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, sweet Gabi," he said sarcastically. "I'm going to hand you over to one of my buddies. Then you are his, to do as he pleases," He looked away from the road, to smile a devilish smile at Gabi. "Just so that I can see you suffer." he looked back at the road. Gabriella started to cry body shaking sobs.

"Please, Mr. Jacobs! I'm sorry!" The car stopped abruptly on the side of the road.

"Guess what, your three years too late for an apology," His eyes still on the road. His head bent down. "I spent three years, telling people that I was sorry for what I did, and that I wanted to change. My cell mate, Gazelles, he told me that I should find the one that did this to me and make them pay for the misery that I had to go through." He looked at her, anger written across his face.

"Please, I'm soo sorry." She started to cry again, her hands against her face. "I didn't mean to hurt you! You were my favorite teacher!"

"LIES!" He yelled, and slapped her across the face. "You wanted to hurt me! You wanted to ruin my life! And you succeeded! You got what you wanted, and so am I!" The car started to move again, faster then before. Gabi looked at the sign's speed by, and one caught her eye. 'High Way 84. North to Salt Lake City. High Way 84.'

To Troy

"NO!" He fell onto his knees and started to cry. "No," His hands on his face, he bent into his knees. "They got away!" He thought about her beautiful smile, and astonishing figure, and his cry's turned into body shaking sobs. His sadness turned into infuriating anger. "I WILL FIND YOU GABRIELLA! I love you to much to let him hurt you!"


	7. Mary or Kayla

Chapter Seven:

_A/N: Ok, Ok, I know that the last two chapters have been extremely short and I think that this one will be longer then the last one's. Don't forget to review!_

_And thanks to the people that reviews and I really appreciate it. REALLY! -Megmae_

_Recap:' "LIES!" He yelled, and slapped her across the face. "You wanted to hurt me! You wanted to ruin my life! And you succeeded! You got what you wanted, and so am I!" The car started to move again, faster then before. Gabi looked at the sign's speed by, and one caught her eye. 'High Way 84. North to Salt Lake City.'_

_To Troy_  
_"NO!" He fell onto his knees and started to cry. "No," His hands on his face, he bent into his knees. "They got away!" He thought about her beautiful smile, and astonishing figure and his cries turned into body shaking sobs. His sadness turned into infuriating anger. "I WILL FIND YOU GABRIELLA! I love you to much to let him hurt you!"'_

Gabriella's eyes slowly opened to the new surrounding. She gently rubbed the side of her face.  
"What happened?" She sat up and looked around. She was sitting on a shabby bed with puck orange sheets. Her so-called room was small with only a 1x-1x window for light, witch had bars to keep her in. "Where am I?" she felt her head. Suddenly last nights events pored into her head and she screamed. A man came running into the room.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He yelled dragging her out of her bed. "Doesn't matter. You have work to do. MARIA!" A girl, maybe a year older the Gabi, walked into the room.

"You have called?" she said, showing no emotion.  
"Where is the outfit that this girl needs? Hhm. I thought I told you to get that for me before you came. NOW GO!" She turned and walked out of the room._ 'How can she take that? I mean, I would be down in tears by that time.'_ "You. What is your name?" He asked seeming annoyed.

Gabriella's eyes slowly opened to the new surrounding. She gently rubbed the side of her face.  
"What happened?" She sat up and looked around. She was sitting on a shabby bed with puck orange sheets. Her so-called room was small with only a 1x-1x window for light, witch had bars to keep her in. "Where am I?" she felt her head. Suddenly last night's events pored into her head and she screamed. The door swung open.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He yelled dragging her out of her bed. "Doesn't matter. You have work to do. MARIA!" A girl, maybe a year older the Gabi, walked into the room.

"You have called?" she said, showing no emotion.  
"Where is the outfit that this girl needs? Hhm. I thought I told you to get that for me before you came. NOW GO!" She turned and walked out of the room._ 'How can she take that? I mean, I would be down in tears by that time.'_ "You. What is your name?" He asked seeming annoyed.

"I'm, ahh, Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

"Now, go to work!" He yelled. Gabi walked past him as fast as she could, and he grabbed her ass as she walked by. "Ooh, that's good." He whispered to himself. She shivered at the words and wondered when Troy would be there to save her.

(Troy)  
He ran to Gabriella's house and banged on the door. "MS. MONTEZ!" He yelled. She opened the door.  
"What is it Troy? Where is Gabriella?" He waved his hands in the air.  
"THAT IS JUST IT!" He yelled. "SHE WAS KIDDNAPED!" Ms. Montez fell silent with the news. Her sadness turned into anger, and she thrashed out at Troy. "I'm sorry, but the only thing that we can do for Gabi now is to go to the police. I got his license plate number," he said as he grabbed her to keep her from hurting him and herself.

Back to Gabi)  
After she got the uniform on, she walked across the street, accompanied by Mr. Anger-Issues, and when she opened the door, a blanket of cigarette smoke covered them.

"How am I too work in this!" She yelled over the commotion. She saw other women in skimpy skirts and halter-tops, just like hers.

"You just do! NOW GET TO WORK!" He yelled pushing her behind the counter._ 'What am I supposed to do? I don't know where I am, what I have to do, who are these people!'_ She thought.

"You must be the new girl," said a skimpy blonde. She was the one that brought the outfit to her. "Come over here, I'll show you what you need to do."

"Thank-you," she replied as she followed her around the corner, and into a small room. It was dim, but the air was smoke-free.

"Now," she said handing me a big platter. "This is what you will use to clean the tables, and carry everything back and into the kitchen, witch by the way, is to your right, just behind that wall," She pointed in the kitchens general direction. "Ooh, and if some guy grabs your ass, just play along."

"I haven't gotten a chance to ask you your name," said Gabi. "I'm Gabriella. But to anyone that I don't know, I am Montez," She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Kayla," She shook Gabi's hand and shook it. "My real name is Mary, but Joe thought that Kayla was a better name."  
"So Mr. Anger-Issues name is Joe?" Asked Gabi.  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't call him that." Gabi looked at her eyebrows down, face full of confusion.  
"He hates his name, and if anyone calls him Joe, then they will be beaten, then raped. But that is what we do on a regular bases. Prostitute by day, waiter by night. You learn to get used to it," Kayla saw how scared Gabi looked. "Don't worry, I wont let him do anything to you."

"How can you! I mean, he wont even let use call him by his name!" She started crying.  
"Well, because you asked, well, I'm his big sister. He listens to me, dose what I want, keeps me safe," She went over and hugged Gabriella. "You are going to be fine, stick with me, I will show you the ropes," She smiled, and Gabi smiled back, they headed back into the smoke fogged room.

(Troy)  
"What was the license plate number son?" Asked the plump belly policemen.

"Well, it was something like, 6361J," Troy looked like he was in deep thought. "Yeah, that's right."

"Alright son, I will see what I can do." He tipped his cap and walked off.

"That was weird." Said Troy after the policemen was out of earshot.

"You can say that again," said Mrs. Montez. Troy noticed that she was in a daze.

"Don't worry Gabi, I will find you.

(Gabi)  
After work that night, Gabi went back to her so-called room to sleep. There was a tap on her door.  
"Who is it?" She called softly.

"It's Mary." Was the quite reply.

"You can come in," She sat up straight in bed, against the wall. The door opened slowly, and Mary's head poked in before the rest of her appeared.

"Look, I wanted to tell you something," she sat on the end of Gabriella's bed. Mary looked, uncomfortable. "I have lived like this for years. Scents I was only 14. And for years I have dreamed of escaping, and living a normal life, with people my age, and my gender for that matter. I thought that you would want to get out of this hell hole just as bad as I do, so, I wanted to try and escape. Together," She smiled. To Gabi, It seemed like she had everything planed out she just needed someone to help her get to her goal.

"Well, I would love to get out of here, but I don't know if I want to get killed. What would happen if we get caught?" Replied Gabi.

"If we get caught, then, we get killed, or shipped off to another 'Business'. Please Gabriella, I need to get out of here, I just can't do it alone," Gabi watched as a tear slowly fell down her face.

"Alright, what do you have planed?" Mary jumped up and squealed ever so quietly.

"Alright, this is what I have planned…"  
_A/N: Ok, truly I am sorry for the long gap between the update, I just wanted it to have a lot of info, and I know, I didn't have that much on troy, because I want that to be held for the next few chapters, just to keep you guessing. Poll please._

_A. Gabi and Mary get caught running away, and they get separated. _  
_B. Gabi gets to see her old teacher, and he get what he paid for (wink)._  
_C. Troy finds Gabi, and sets everyone free._  
_Tell me what you want; I will do it, just make a smart decision. Now REVIEW! -Megmae_


	8. Gabriella?

_Chapter Eight:_

_A/N: Well the poll is in, and I decided to go with what you guys want , because that is just brilliant. And it would be cool to do all of them, because they are all good ideas. So, before I start, I just wanted to say thanks so to all of the people that reviewed, and I am happy that this story is sooooo loved. Thank you all, and here is chapter eight! –megmae Ooh, and if you aren't happy with the decision that I made, then tell me, because I could change it if you want! Have fun!_

_Recap: "If we get caught, then, we get killed, or shipped off to another 'Business'. Please Gabriella, I need to get out of here, I just cant do it alone," Gabi watched as a tear slowly fell down her face._

"_Alright, what do you have planed?" Mary jumped up and _squealed_ ever so quietly._

"_Alright, this is what I have planned…"_

(Troy)

Troy was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. when he came across the six o'clock news.

"Today, there was a robbery in Salt Lake City, and the fugitives were caught on tape. Watch this," There was a video, and a girl that looked strangely like Gabriella was the one ordering everyone around. "They haven't found the crooks yet, but they are looking for them, and that is today's news!" Troy was esthetic! He ran over to the phone and called Gabi's house.

"Hello?" Answered a very weary Mrs. Montez.

"Mrs. Montez? Its Troy," He said into the telephone. "Did you see the evening news?"

"No, why?" She replied.

"Well, there was a robbery in Salt Lake City, and I swear that the leader looked just like Gabriella," There was a moment of silence.

She finally spoke. "Can you get over here as soon as possible?"

"Sure, why?" He replied. He heard the news in the background. She was watching the robbery.

"We need to go to Salt Lake City, and as fast as possible. That is my Gabi,"

(Gabi)

"Mary, wake up," Gabi shook her friend that was sleeping on the floor. "Mary, Joe is going to be mad if he sees you sleeping past 5." Mary rolled over, and moaned.

"It is to early, and I am sore from the running last night," She sat up against her own will.

"It was good exercise and it was only a four mile run. My Boy-friend, he dose those daily, and sometimes I go with him," She laughed. "And, I really wish that I could see his face right now," Mary looked over at Gabi, which, had started to cry.

"What dose he look like? Is he hot?" Asked Mary.

"Of course, I wouldn't like anything ells," They laughed together, and then got dressed for the day. When they were ready, Joe walked them across the street and into the bar. Once they were in they walked to the back room to get their trays.

"So, Gabi, tell me what he looks like," Said a giggly Mary.

"He is sooo hot, words aren't worthy," She looked away, pretending that he was standing right in front of them. "His hair, light brown, goes down to his ears, then flips up, but his bangs cross his face diagonally, framing it. He has diamond blue eyes, which look at you with so much intensity. His personality is, unexplainable. Well, he is a gentleman."

Flash back:_ "Here we are." He looked over at Gabi who was totally beside herself with excitement "Antonio's, Italian restaurant." He got out and went around and opened the door for her._

"_Madam?" He offered her a hand. She took it and stepped out reviling the silver heals. When they got into the restaurant, the waiter got them settled into a table for two._

Gabriella laughed. "We really loved each other. Truly," She then started to cry. "I miss him so much." Mary pulled her into her arms. They had forgotten that they were standing, in the backroom of the bar.

"WHERE IS MY BEER?" A very angry voice called from the bar. Mary rushed out of the room. Gabi rushed out with her, to see if she needed any help, and just as she got in view of the scene, saw Mary knocked to the ground with one swipe of the hand. "You BITCH! WHY DON'T I HAVE MY BEER!" He yelled at her again. Gabi ran to the counter and got a glass from underneath the, then filled it up. When it was done she set it on the counter loudly so that he would stop kicking Mary to relies that his beer was there, waiting for him. He ran over to it, and gulped it down with one swig, and set it down gesturing for more. Gabi went through this cycle five times before the man was so drunk that he couldn't stand straight.

"Thankie mammm," He slurred, and proceeded to exit the bar. Gabi then walked over to Mary, which was working on the other end of the war.

"Mary, are you alright?"

"Yeah, and just so you know, our shift is over, lets head back to your room, and _plan," _she winked at Gabi, and then dropped her towel after wiping down the counter. Gabi went to her side, and wiped it down, then went into the back room where Mary was waiting, for her.

"Ready?" she asked when Gabi entered the room.

"Yes, lets go!"

(Troy)

"Wow, that bar looks like it is really busy, why don't you check there?" Said troy while pointing to the bar, on Mrs. Montez's left. She pulled into the parking lot and hoped out of the car. Troy followed. When they got to the entrance of the bar, there was a bodyguard standing in front of the doorway.

"No minors." He bellowed. Troy looked around and then pointed to himself.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes you. Are you under 18?" He asked.

"No, I turned 18 in October," replied Troy. He was only 16.

"You may pass," And the big guy stepped out of the door way so that Mrs. Montez and Troy could go in. They walked up to the bar.

"Gabriella?"

_A/N: Ok, well, tell me you hate me! That was SUCH a good place to stop. Uum, after this chapter, there is only going to be one more chapter, which will sum everything up, and then this story will be officially finished! Wow, finished with only eight chapters. Well, faithful read-reviews, go and review, tell me that you liked it, and that you really don't like me for stopping the story. Later my peeps! _

_P.S. The last chapter will have, recommendations, and names of faithful reviewers. Too all that reviewed I thank you. _

_-Megmae_


End file.
